Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir - More then friends
by NaLuTheDoctor
Summary: Marinette decides that enough is enough, and to confess to her crush, Adrien Agreste. However, that changes when he comes to school in a foul mood. Why? Youll have to find out. Marinette is upset until a stray cat comes to her rescue. What will become of them?
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Hey guys! This is a colaborated story from me and XxXxFairyTailGirlXxXx. Sometimes she will write the chapters and sometimes I will. Please check out her account and follow the story and her!

Miraculous Tales Of Ladybug And Chat Noir - More than friends

Prologue

Today was the day, she was finally going to do it. Marinette was giving herself a pep talk in front of the mirror, her long midnight blue hair was neatly combed over her shoulder as she began to pin it in a bun on top of her head, she much preferred her long hair to her shorter hair she had outgrown months prior to her 18th birthday.

She looked upon a photo of her, Adrien, Nino and Alya all in a group hug with big smiles plastered on their faces and a light blush on Marinette's.

"Marinette! Alya's here to walk with you to school!" Sabine called with a quick comment from Alya following.

"Y'know that thing we will be late for at this rate" Tom laughed as he kneaded more flour into the bread dough he was preparing. Marinette came flying down the stairs grabbing her best friends arm as she passed.

"Bye Mum bye Papa see you after school!"

As Marinette and Alya approached their school two familiar boys walked out from the building a blonde and a brunette however the blonde was angry he was shouting while the brown haired boy was trying to calm him down. The girls raced towards them to find out what had happened to their friends.

"Adrien Nino what's up?" Alya began but was soon stopped when Adrien answered. "It doesn't matter just leave me alone all of you I don't need friends or family to get through life!" Marinette was shocked Adrien was never like this but she knew she could let her friend down not now.

"Adrien wait! Please look I have the photo of all of us as friends it was a present for you please don't be upset!" She begged however Adrien had a look on his face which could break a mirror. He walked up to Marinette snatched the photo from her hands and flipped it round so she could see.

"I don't need friends like you cause your just a pest all you ever do is bother me with your stupid stuttering voice and you can't even say a simple sentence Marinette your a mess and I hate you the most your a pathetic friend"

And with that he ripped Marinette off the photo as well as ripping out her heart. Tears streamed down her face as her hands cupped her face she stepped back a bit before turning around and running off into the distance she became a blur.

Adrian's face turned pale his green emerald eyes gained colour again what had he done.

Don't forget to leave a review thank you for reading the prologue! 3


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Marinette ran through the busy streets of Paris, ignoring anyone and anything. She ran into the bakery, which was luckily empty since her parents were out delivering a large order to someone. She ran up the steps to her room, slammed the door open, threw her bag fell onto her chaise, crying. Tiki flew out and over to her friend. "It's okay Marinette. I'm sure he didn't mean it. He probably had a really rough morning." She said, trying to cheer her up. "Yeah right." Marinette sniffed. She wiped her eyes as tears continued to fall. "He's right though. I can't talk to him without making a fool of myself!" She cried. Tiki couldn't think of anything else to do so she just petter Marinette's head while trying to calm her down.

Meanwhile back at school Alya was flipping out. "What the hell dude?! All she wanted to do was see if you were okay! She found that photo and wanted to give us each a copy but that's not the worst part!" She yelled at the blonde. Nino shook his head. "Not cool bro. She had something planned today." He said in a calm but dangerous voice. Adrien sighed. "You broke her heart." Alya then began to walk off with Nino. "I hope that happens to you." She said as they disappeared into the classroom. Plagg then came out. "Well done, you yell at a girl who is just too scared to talk to you. I'm impressed." Plagg said. "Not helping." Adrien glared and the kwami fled back into his jacket. He walked to the classroom. "I'll have to see her later." He said to himself and sat down. The teacher called names. "Marinette?" No reply. "No Marinette. Has anyone seen her this morning?" She asked. Alya put her hand up. "She's sick. _Something_ happened." She said that with venom in her voice which made Adrien shrink in his seat. Class then carried on as normal.

The end of the day couldn't of came quicker. Adrien bolted out the door as soon as the bell went. He ran to an alleyway. "So what's the plan?" Asked Plagg. "Go to her and apologise." He said. "That's good an' all but ya gonna be Chat Noir. Are you gonna reveal yourself then?" He asked. Adrien thought about it for a moment. "I've got it okay?" He said annoyed. He then transformed and jumped over the houses of Paris as the sun set over the city. He soon found himself at the Bakery. He climbed to the roof where the little hatch is. He knocked on the glass.

Inside, Marinette was on her bed staring at her phone. It had the photo of them all that Adrien ripped up. She swiped up so she could crop it. She then cropped Adrien out of the photo. She took down all the photos of him and stuffed them in her bin before falling onto her bed. She then heard knocking at the window hatch. She looked up and saw a black cat. Surprised, she went over and opened it. He jumped down onto the bed making it rock slightly. "Hello there princess." He smiled. Marinette sighed. "What's wrong?" He asked. She shook her head. "Nothing." He frowned. "I can tell something is wrong. After all, I have purrfect detection skills." He winked at her. She shook her head laughing slightly. "Just... the boy I liked sort of... I don't know how to put it... I was gonna confess to him today but-." She then told him everything, even though he knew parts he was still shocked to hear that she had a crush on him. 'I bet she hates me now.' He thought. "So why has an alley cat came to my room?" She asked. "Just doing a patrol. Checking if there were any akumas out but then I felt the presence of an upset teen." He said. "Hey!" She whined. They laughed and talked for a bit until his ring flashed. "I bid you dare well my princess." He said, kissing her hand, before jumping out of the window.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Marinette spent the following day at home 'sick' she couldn't bring herself to face Adrien after what had happened. Though a certain feline friend had cheered her up and she was secretly hoping he would visit her again tonight that's when a thought popped in her head why not bake him a cake? Yeah that would take her mind off things, she ran down the stairs into her kitchen space and checked to see if she had everything for a sponge cake.

Meanwhile at school Adrien was looking at Marinette's empty seat feeling guilty, he knew why she wasn't in and so did Alya and Nino. Alya in perticular had eyes that could kill him if he did anything questionable so he made sure not to upset her but that didn't stop him from being sad. He pulled out his phone and searched his photo gallery until he found a picture of him and Marinette. How could she love someone as big of a dick as him. 'I'm going to see her tonight!'

Marinette was humming to her favourite song as she stirred the buttercream. Baking made her feel better and she was very talented at it. The timer went off and she pulled out a fresh chocolate sponge and placed it on a cooling rack she then began to chop strawberries up into quarters and add the finishing touch to the cream before flopping onto her sofa and looking at her phone.

Marinette was scrolling through pictures on her phone when there was a tap on the hatch. She ran up and opened it to see Chat noir. "Evening mi'lady" he said she smiled "Good evening kitty would you mind waiting up there for me I have a surprise for you. His eyes lit up at the sound of that and he walked up to one of the seats and sat down.

Adrien was deep in thought when the hatch popped open and Marinette walked out holding a chocolate cake topped with strawberries and icing sugar however that was not what caught his attention. Marinette was wearing very short blue denim shorts and a black tight fitted black crop top with a small pocket on the left with a little green paw print. Her long dark blue hair was down for once and curly with each curl in the perfect place. She looked amazing especially to him.

"What do you think Kitty?" She happily asked implying about the cake however he didn't quite get it. "Absolutely stunning" he said not paying attention. Marinette giggles and placed the cake in front of him and brought out a knife and two plates. She sliced the cake portions equally and handed him a peice with a fork. "Thank you purrincess" he took a bite and was instantly in heaven he could get used to this!

After the cake was eaten the two spent the evening talking about many things until Chat realized that he had something to ask her. "Um princess I don't mean to bring up an in happy topic but are you thinking about forgiving the boy from yesterday?" He asked. She sighed and thought to herself before responding. "I'm not sure, I mean he told me he hated me and that I was a pathetic friend plus he hasn't tried to speak to me. I loved him Chat I really did and now I'm not sure he broke my heart and I don't want that to happen again maybe this is for the best unless he tries to be my friend again I'm not going to bother Adrien" she said making a vow to herself.

"Say Chat how come you and Ladybug arnt a thing?" Marinette said out of curiosity, she wanted to know her partners true feelings towards her hero self did he love her or the image of her?.

"Honestly mi'lady I don't even know about her anymore. Every time I've tried to tell her she either brushes it off or something gets in the way. Also there is ... another person that I'm starting to see is always by my side, I can tell her anything yet she would listen and not judge me." Chat said looking into her azure eyes. "I feel the same I don't know where my future is going with Adrien but there is another who is always by my side, definitely my best friend i could tell him anything" she said as a blush appeared on her face matching his.

"Well it's getting late but I've had the best time purrincess let's do it again sometime" he said standing up and offering her a hand. "Same time tomorrow?" She asked cheerfully taking his hand. "I count the hours till then good night Princess sleep well and thank you for everything I mean it" but before he could leave she ran up to him and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back enjoying her warmth.

"Thank you Chat for being there for me. We are definitely best friends" she said quietly. "Without a doubt Mari" he whispered before stepping back and jumping into the darkness of Paris he wished he could've stayed longer he treasured these moments with her as Chat. But what about Adrien?


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Adrien sat in class. Marinette was 'sick' again today. He kept feeling an iron glare on the back of his neck but he ignored it. After lesson Adrien was confronted by Alya and Nino. "You better have a good reason for what you did 2 days ago." Alya said. Adrien sighed. "The reason I came to school like that was because my dad was having a go at me. He said I was a disappointment and that you are the worst friends I could ever have. You haven't got social status and mom would be very disappointed in you." Alya was shocked. She and Nino knew that Afrien's Dad was rude but they never expected this. "So it's your dads fault?" Asked Nino. Adrien nodded. "Well you better go apologise to her and explain because she's been bawling her eyes out because of you so get your ass down to the bakery right now!" Alya yelled. He nodded. "I know but she probably doesn't want to see me right now." He said. Alya shook her head. "I'm sure she will forgive you if you tell her." Alya said in a more calming tone. "Are you sure?" Asked Adrien. She smiled and nodded. "Positive. Now go!" She yelled while pushing him away. He ran towards the bakery. When he got there Marinette was working the counter. She looked up and saw Adrien. Before she could walk away Adrien ran over. "Please wait. I didn't mean what I said. It's just..." He then told Marinette exactly what he told Alya and Nino. Marinette listened carefully. "I'm sorry Marintete." He said while looking down. She blinked but smiled. "It's okay. Honest. It wasn't your fault." She said with a weak smile. He lifted his head. "Can we... start over?" He asked. She nodded. "Will you come to school tomorrow?" She nodded again. Adrien smiled. He walked out of the bakery and back home.

It was now night time and Adrien stood, looking out the window. "Kid, I know what you're thinking but no." Plagg said but was ignored. "Plagg, claws out!" And so he transformed into Chat Noir and jumped from roof to roof in the city of Paris. He soon came to the bakery. Marinette was out on her balcony. "What's my princess doing out at this time of night?" He asked. She looked up from her sketch book and smiled. "That's for me to know." She said. "Well we don't want you catching a cold ya know." He said. She sighed. "Wanna come in then?" She asked and he nodded. He jumped down the hatch. She then climbed down as well. They talked for a while until Chat had to go. "I'm glad you made up with Adrien." Tikki said as she came out of hiding. "Thanks Tikki but it's gonna take some time..." She said. Tikki nodded in inderstandment.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Days passed and Marinette kept her word and returned to school however she and Adrien still didn't talk as much as he would've liked them to. Marinette still felt uneasy around him but she didn't let that keep her down.

One Friday morning she was looking in her wardrobe about to pick up her usual jacket when she jerked her hand back. "Are you alright Marinette?" Tikki asked, confusion in her voice. "You know what Tikki why do I never try to stand out or look different, I'm always just plain old Marinette." Marinette exclaimed. "Y'know Marinette why not try a new look?" Tikki said with bright eyes clearly excited.

Marinette tied her hair up in a messy bun and began going through her wardrobe taking out bit of clothing she liked and matching accessories.

Once her outfit was chosen she began putting on her make up. She never normally bothered with a lot of make up but it was time for a change! By the end of her make over she looked amazing. Alya had bought her some nude eyeshadows and eyeliner for her last birthday, matched with a raspberry pink lipstick.

Marinette looked in her mirror, 'that's a change' She was wearing a pair of dark blue denim short shorts with a tight white crop top which complemented her nicely shaped bust. She wore a black leather jacket with silver studs on the shoulders, She had rolled up her sleeves to her fore arms which gave her the sassy look. She had decided to wear her Converse all stars for a change as her flimsy slip ons were worn out from how much she wore them. She decided to wear her new pair of gold hoop earrings. She put her hair in its normal bun and then began her journey to school.

Once arriving at school she looked at her phone to see that class was about to start she rushed to class, her hair starting to fall out of the bun.

As Marinette entered the room all eyes were on her and everyone's mouths dropped, (especially the boys)

Adrien stared at Marinette 'wow' a small blush appeared on his face she was gorgeous.

The teacher clapped and announced that she would be leaving for 10-15 minutes, so the class could take a break. As she left everyone stood up and began talking, mostly about Marinette's smoking hot new look as described by the boys, Chloe wasn't impressed as no one ever payed this much attention to her not even in a bikini!

"Alya my buns falling out and I lost my hair grips on the way to school!" Marinette groaned standing up to search her bag for hair grips. "Girl let yo hair down for once!" Alya said as she grabbed Marinettes emergency bag. Marinette sighed and took the hair band out and then grabbed her last hair grip from her hair and pulled it out. Her midnight blue hair fell into natural curls cascading down her back reaching the bottom of her nicely shaped arse. Silence fell across the room. Marinette went from a 6 to a solid 10 within a day.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Marinette sat in class waiting for the final bell to go. She looked out of the window and saw the dark clouds covering the sky. 'Rain?' She thought. She was snapped back to reality when the bell rang. She bolted out the door in hopes of beating the rain home but she didn't make it. She stopped just before stepping out into the weather. 'I forgot my coat...' She thought to herself. She then began to run but as she did the rain grew heavier, making her hair fall in front of her eyes and stick to her face. She could barely see now. Meanwhile, Adrien was walking back with Plagg hiding inside the umbrella. "Hey look, it's that girl from your class." Plagg said. Adrien looked over and saw her running towards a road. It didn't look like she was slowing down and there was a car speeding towards her. "Oh no... Plagg! Claws out!" He said, making the kwami disappear into his ring and in a ball of green he was Chat Noir. He ran towards her. She ran into the road but then heard the honk of the horn. She looked up and her eyes widened. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact but it came from the wrong side and was a lot more gentler then a car would be. When she opened her eyes she saw Chat Noir above her. He was panting heavily as the rain patterned heavily onto the leather suite while also making his hair stuck to his face. "Are you okay?!" He asked in worry. She blinked before nodding. He picked her up before running down the streets of Paris to her home.

When they got there he placed her into her chair and grabbed some towels. "You need to be more careful! Imagine if I wasn't there? You'd be in the hospital with serious injuries!" He yelled making her flinch. He sighed. "You need to be more careful. What would happen if you _did_ get hurt? I could never live with myself if that happened! I care and so would all your friends!" She looked down. He walked over to her and pulled her close, making the small girl blush. "I really do care about you... don't just go running into roads like that..." He whispered into her ear. She nodded and hugged back, enjoying the warmth he gave off.


End file.
